super_powered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
En Sabah Nur/X-Men Films
' En Sabah Nur' (Apocalypse) was an immensely powerful and ancient mutant. He is believed to be the very first mutant, having lived for several millennia. He was killed by the combined efforts of Jean Grey, Magneto, Cyclops, and Storm. Powers Force Field Generation: Apocalypse could generate an extremely durable, yellow-hued energy shield around himself that was able to withstand the combined attacks of Storm's lightning, Cyclops's optical blasts, and Magneto's tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles. However, it did not protect him from Phoenix's power for long. Teleportation: Apocalypse is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will by generating an immense sphere of violet light around himself and others or a hazy, violet portal he and others can walk through. Power Absorption: Every time Apocalypse's essence entered a new host body, he not only retained all of his previous abilities but also gained the abilities of his host, thereby continuously expanding on his arsenal of abilities. Because he transferred his own being into one rather than absorbing their actual genetic material, he could overshadow his host and mutate its form into his likeness and extend his life to cheat death. Knowledge Absorption: Apocalypse was able to learn vast amounts of information inhumanly quickly. After awakening from his long slumber, he extracted data from the media network, gaining an understanding of the modern world and learning to speak fluent English in a matter of seconds. When using this ability, it seemingly causes the network system to go haywire, as the television began randomly showing different channels. Matter Manipulation: Apocalypse was able to transmute matter into anything he wished at a molecular level, as he gave new, metallic wings to Angel and a new helmet to Magneto. He could liquefy rock surfaces and turn portions of it gelatinous and rubber-like, allowing him to trap his foes. He used this ability when he created a stream of molecules and used them as blades to cut the heads of his victims. He also used this ability to destroy much of Cairo in a sandstorm to re-assemble the destroyed materials into his own personal pyramid. Power Bestowal: Apocalypse could bestow others with great powers and abilities or even enhance their natural mutant powers, as he would periodically do with each new generation of his Four Horsemen. *''Power Augmentation:'' Apocalypse could enhance the powers of mutants so that they can reach high-level mastery and control instantaneously, even to a level of power that would normally be beyond their limits. He made Psylocke capable of generating more powerful and versatile energy projections, granted Angel bio-metallic wings, increased Storm's electrokinetic ability and granted her an early onset of flight, and enhanced Magneto's magnetic range and scale of control to allow him to manipulate the Earth's magnetic poles for devastating effects. Apocalypse also amplified Professor X's telepathic powers, making him able to deliver a telepathic message from Apocalypse to all people of Earth in their native languages without the aid of Cerebro. Telekinesis: Apocalypse had formidable telekinetic abilities which allowed him to levitate objects of immense size to launch at his opponents. Mental Manipulation: His abilities allowed him to possess the mind of Professor X, a mutant with advanced telepathic powers, after sensing the telepath communicating with Magneto through Cerebro. By manipulating Professor X, he used Cerebro to expand the range of his own powers temporarily to possess several military officers to make them dispose of the global nuclear arsenal. When controlling a person, their eyes turned completely black. *''Mental Shield:'' Apocalypse was able to shield people's minds and his own from Professor X's telepathic powers. Regenerative Healing Factor: After transferring his consciousness into a mutant with advanced healing powers, Apocalypse acquired near-instantaneous recuperative powers enabling him to mend wounds and regenerate lost parts of his anatomy. When Mystique slashed his throat, Apocalypse recovered immediately and was unfazed by the injury. Even with his armor ripped off, Apocalypse still healed from the disintegration of his body caused by the Phoenix. *''Immortality:'' Apocalypse's healing powers kept him from aging beyond his prime and allowed him to remain young. This allowed him to remain dormant for over five thousand years. Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse had immense strength, making him one of the physically dominant mutants and able to effortlessly beat and immobilized Quicksilver to the ground and easily strangle and lift Mystique above his head with a single hand. Superhuman Durability: Apocalypse was incredibly durable, capable of withstanding several supersonic strikes from Quicksilver and resist, for a short period, blasts from Phoenix. Ultimately, it took a combined assault from all the X-Men to finally destroy him. Abilities Genius Intellect: Apocalypse was extremely intelligent due to him having gained thousands of years of life and experience and having the power to absorb vast amounts of knowledge at inhuman rates. Multilingual: Apocalypse was fluent in his native Ancient Egyptian, as well as English and presumably several other languages of the modern world. Excellent Strategist: Apocalypse was an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader, having successfully taken advantage of Cerebro, quickly ridding Earth of its nuclear weapons, and leading his four Horsemen against the X-Men. He most likely would have been victorious against them had Magneto and Storm not unexpectedly turned against him and with Jean Grey suddenly tapping into the Phoenix Force all at the last moment. Master Manipulator: Apocalypse, having been a charismatic leader in ancient times, was an expert at bending others to his will through his persuasive words and offerings of great power. Notably, he swayed several mutants to become his Horsemen. Equipment Apocalypse's Armor: Apocalypse's mighty armor enhanced his physical abilities to immense, superhuman levels while wearing it. However, without his armor, his body was as vulnerable as any human's, despite his accelerated healing powers. Essence Transference Ritual: Apocalypse was able to transfer his consciousness and soul into other bodies through an Ancient Egyptian altar within an enchanted pyramid. The ritual required the glow of sunlight as a power source. A golden liquid would circulate through the symbols and reach both Apocalypse and his new body, draining the soul into the new body. The ritual also induced a bio-metamorphic process into the new host, transforming it into a younger version of Apocalypse. Category:Characters Category:X-Men Films Category:Force Fields Category:Portal Creation Category:Ability Absorption Category:Knowledge Absorption Category:Leptokinesis Category:Ability Bestowal Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Telekinesis Category:Cerebrokinesis Category:Psychic Shields Category:Enhanced Regeneration Category:Immortality Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Intelligence Category:Ancient Egyptian Language Category:Tactics Category:Strategy Category:Leadership Category:Manipulation Category:Consciousness Transferal